The Bradbury Legacy
by Kay141
Summary: Twins Laydon and Ayva Bradbury, the children of Death Eaters, are in their 6th year at Hogwarts. Both are friends with Draco Malfoy, but only Daylon is a Slytherin. Ayva is a Gryffindor, but acting as a spy for Draco. WARNING! HBP SPOILERS Bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We only own Agava, Daylon, and Ayva Bradbury. All of the other Harry Potter stuff is property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: My sister and I both wrote this, so if the writing style changes during certain parts of the fic, that's why.  
  
**THE BRADBURY LEGACY  
**  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Bradbury, Agava!" Professor McGonagall called out.  
  
A very nervous-looking girl with black hair and icy blue eyes slowly walked forward. The students looked at each other, all thinking the same thing: this first year was definitely a Bradbury. But as they watched, she twitched a little bit, and her hair turned blonde and eyes crimson. She confidently sat down on the stool pulling the hat over her head.  
  
"Raven-," the hat started to yell, but as it did her appearance changed again. Now her hair was brown and she had green eyes.  
  
Ready to try again, the hat thought for a second, then announced, "Gryffin- ," but was interrupted as her hair returned to its original state, as did her eyes.  
  
"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted before she could change again, "And yes! That's my final answer!"  
  
"What?!" She screamed throwing the hat off to reveal flaming red hair and piercing black eyes. "How could you put me in Hufflepuff? I'm a Slytherin through-and-through!"  
  
"Miss Bradbury, please take your seat at the Hufflepuff table." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"No! Never!" She yelled at him, beating the hat as she did so.  
  
Professor Dumbledore sighed and nodded slightly at Professor Flitwick, who stood up, his wand raised, and exclaimed, "Wingardium leviosa!"  
  
Agava looked up in surprise as he levitated her to the Hufflepuff table. Then he bound her to the chair as her hair once again became black and her eyes blue.  
  
Once the feast was over, the prefects led their houses to the common rooms.

* * *

"I'm ashamed to call that... that... _thing_ my sister." Daylon said to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
"Then why don't you just _not_?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Good idea." Daylon muttered as Pansy Parkinson came over.  
  
"Wow!" She practically yelled at him, "you must be really ashamed to call that thing your sister!"  
  
"Actually, I don't admit it, and if you don't shut up, you won't be able to call your face a face." He retorted, eyes blazing with fury.  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all laughed as Pansy, her pug-face indignant, said the password, which remained the same every year. "Pureblood." The stone wall moved aside and everyone walked into the Slytherin common room. When everyone else went up to bed, Daylon, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle sat in the armchairs near the green flames of the fire.  
  
"I'll bet Ayva's pretty embarrassed, too." Malfoy said.  
  
"Yeah, she is." Daylon had a special connection with his twin sister. "Someday, we're going to curse that stupid excuse for a sister into oblivion! Or craziness, like Longbottom's stupid parents." He chuckled, "That'll be fun."  
  
Then he fell asleep, and he had many dreams in which he was torturing Agava in strange, horrible, gruesome, and extremely satisfying ways.

* * *

A/N: This section is near the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Ayva looked up when she and the rest of the Gryffindors stopped by the Fat Lady and Hermione said the password (Tinklefluzzles), and the portrait swung aside, allowing them to enter.  
  
After Hermione told the first years where the dorms were, Ayva joined her friends Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger on one of the big red couches.  
  
"You're sister's sure interesting Ayva." Ron said, "how'd you end up so normal?"  
  
"I am never going to claim it as my sister!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What's wrong with her hair and eyes?" A concerned Ginny asked.  
  
"She has split personalities. She was born four months premature. The medi-wizards said it was a miracle she's even alive now. Anyway, we've learned when to stay away from her, and when to be careful around her."  
  
"Not that this isn't extremely interesting, but I think we should go to bed. Classes start tomorrow, and I still need to start reading "Hogwarts: A History."  
  
"But you've already read that a million times, Hermione." Ron said, getting a glare in return.  
  
"You can never read a book too many times, Ron."  
  
Harry yawned, "I agree. I'm pretty tired already. See you all in the morning."  
  
"'Night everyone." Ron said as he and Harry walked up the steps leading to their dorm and the girls turned and went to theirs.

* * *

A/N: We'll try to get the next chapter up soon. But please review this one. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We only own Agava, Daylon, and Ayva Bradbury. All of the other Harry Potter stuff is property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: My sister and I both wrote this, so if the writing style changes during certain parts of the fic, that's why. Oh, and this takes place during 6th year. I forgot to say that in the first chapter.  
  
**THE BRADBURY LEGACY  
  
**Chapter 2:  
  
"Hey! Ayva, wait up!"  
  
Ayva turned to see harry and Ron running toward her.  
  
"Hey guys! Where's Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, you know her. She just _had _to get to potions early so she could get a seat where she can see everything from." Harry said as they continued walking through the dungeon.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "She's bloody crazy, that one."  
  
She turned and smiled at him as harry opened the classroom door. The threesome walked over to Hermione, who was wildly waving her hands in the air to get their attention, and sat down.  
  
The door opened again, and Ayva turned her head slightly to see Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Daylon walk in.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like we're in for another fun year of potions with Pothead and his pathetic followers." Malfoy said as they walked past.  
  
"We're not his followers!" Ron said standing up quickly.  
  
Malfoy paused and turned to them smirking, "Ah, but you _are _pathetic, then?"  
  
Ron blushed, "I never said that!"  
  
"You didn't deny it, either." Daylon said.  
  
"Ron, just sit down." Ayva said pulling him back into his seat before turning to Malfoy and his little group, "You can continue on you way now."  
  
"Whatever." Daylon said, knocking into Hermione as he walked by, causing her to drop the book she was reading.  
  
"Hey!" She exclaimed, but they were already sitting down, and Snape had just flung open the door.  
  
Instantly, there was silence as Snape walked toward the front of the room, then tripped over the book in the aisle.  
  
"Ms. Granger, for tripping me with you stupid book, you get a detention with me. Now will you all make the incredibly hard potion on the board?"  
  
Ayva looked over at Malfoy and saw him smirk at Hermione before bending to pick up his cauldron and gathering the supplies needed. She broke her gaze when Harry nudged her, and she started brewing her own potion.

* * *

Later, when Ayva was walking to the Great Hall for dinner with her friends, Malfoy and his group came up behind them. As he passed, Malfoy bumped into Ayva, causing her to stumble.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going, Ferret Boy!" Harry yelled, putting his arm around Ayva's waist protectively while she quickly slipped a small scrap of parchment into her pocket.  
  
"I swear, he gets worse every year." Ron commented.  
  
"Yeah, but just think; we only have two years left of putting up with him." Added Harry.  
  
"Well, except for Ayva." Ginny reminded quietly.  
  
At the mention of her name, Ayva returned her attention to the group.  
  
"Yeah. That's too bad he's friends with you brother, and stays with you guys every summer." Ron put in sympathetically.  
  
Ayva smiled at them, but didn't comment.  
  
When they entered the huge doors leading into the Great hall, harry moved his hand to Ayva's. She smiled at him, then glanced at Malfoy to see him watching her and harry, and unreadable expression on his face. They sat down in their seats at the Gryffindor table just as the table filled with plates, and many assorted foods.

* * *

"Can you believe that creep!" Daylon said to the others once they were sat. "I'm going to kill him as soon as possible!" Malfoy just stared ahead of him, eyes unfocused, completely dumbstruck. "Wanna help me? Uh... Malfoy, I'm talking to you. Or you could just ignore me. That works too. Hey, look! Potter's dead!" Suddenly, Malfoy snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Really? And I missed it!"  
  
"No. I was just wishing he was." Daylon replied. "Wanna help me kill him?" Malfoy got the most evil smirk on his face Daylon had ever seen.  
  
"Can we make it painful and humiliating? I want to get back at Potty! Ayva's _mine_!" Malfoy growled angrily.  
  
"What other way would it be?" Daylon smirked. Crabbe and Goyle, who didn't seem to have noticed anything that had happened, looked up from their plates, chuckling.  
  
"We want to help!" Goyle exclaimed. Daylon looked at Malfoy incredulously.  
  
"Could we just lock them in a closet?" He whispered, "They'll just mess everything up." Malfoy shrugged.  
  
"Never works." He replied, turning his attention to the steak on his plate. Whenever he needed to cut a piece off, he stabbed it with the knife, then the fork, and Daylon just knew he was thinking of doing that to Potter.

* * *

When no one was paying attention, Ayva reached into her pocket for the parchment she'd put their earlier.  
  
_'Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 9:00 tonight.'  
  
_She looked up from the note to see Malfoy stabbing his steak viciously with his knife and fork. Smiling softly to herself, she turned her own attention to the food on the plate in front of her.

* * *

A/N: Please review! And if you have any ideas for what can happen in later chapters, please tell us them in your review. Or if you have any suggestions about what we could change, that would be very helpful. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We only own Agava, Daylon, and Ayva Bradbury. All of the other Harry Potter stuff is property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: My sister and I both wrote this, so if the writing style changes during certain parts of the fic, that's why.  
  
**THE BRADBURY LEGACY  
**  
Chapter 3:  
  
Ayva took a deep breath before opening the door leading into the Room of Requirement. She stepped inside cautiously, and saw Malfoy sitting on the couch that had appeared to fit their needs.  
  
"Hey." She said when he turned his head at her entrance.  
  
"Hi." He waited until she sat down next to him before continuing angrily, "What the hell is going on with you and Pothead?"  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked him innocently.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
She sighed, looking around the room, "Look, there isn't anything, really. At least not yet."  
  
"And there's not gonna be anything!"  
  
"What?! Draco, if something happens between Harry and me, that means I can get more information for you."  
  
"I don't care! You're still _my_ fiancée!"  
  
"Not by choice. Our parents arranged that."  
  
"That doesn't matter! This is still an engagement! Anyway, do you really think The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die will still keep you clued in on everything they're doing and planning once you two break up?"  
  
At his words, Ayva lowered her gaze, "I hadn't thought of that," she said quietly before looking up at him, "Sorry, I guess you're right." Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Aren't I always right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's you. Always right. Anyway, what did you _really _want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, duh! I thought that'd be obvious!" Malfoy sneered. "What's Potty and his followers planning?" Ayva rolled her eyes.  
  
"Apparently, you _can_ be wrong. It wasn't obvious. Besides, I'm still working on that, so I don't really know. All I know is that they're trying to find and destroy every Death Eater or something like that. It might, however, be Death Eaters: the next generation, which would be us. I'd watch my back if I were you."  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
"They won't do anything to me, they think I'm on their side and hate my family and what they stand for. Remember?"  
  
Malfoy sneered. "Okay, whatever. But do you really think those losers threaten me?" He drawled, but he did seem to look a bit apprehensive. Ayva smiled and got up.  
  
"Since that's all, I think I'll be leaving now." And she left Malfoy in the Room of Requirements.

* * *

Daylon sat in the Slytherin common room, cursing flies and other stupid bugs that came too close to him. Draco came in, saw a fly and yelled, "Die, Potter!" before cursing it into a zillion little bits, then cursing each bit to a zillion bits. Everyone in the common room jumped up and ran away, screaming at the top of their lungs.  
  
"What's going on?!" Professor Snape, who was just coming in, inquired of a passing student.  
  
"Malfoy's in a mood!" Pansy shrieked.  
  
Professor Snape's eyes widened in horror as he also turned to leave, not wanting to get in the way of Malfoy and whatever he wanted to kill.  
  
"Run! Run for your bloody defenseless lives! Head for Hell! It'd be safer!" The Bloody Baron yelled as students ran through them and out of the common room.  
  
"Uh, you okay?" Daylon inquired as Malfoy laughed crazily, cursing random objects in the room. "Bad meeting?"  
  
Malfoy turned his towering rage on Daylon, "No! Of course not! Now I'm gonna use you as target practice so I'm ready for Potter!" He yelled in Daylon's face.  
  
"Okay, I'm now officially deaf. I'm going now." And he turned and disappeared down the corridor and out of sight. He'd wait to confront Malfoy until he clamed down a bit. Or a lot.

* * *

A/N: Okay, if you read this please review. Even if it's a flame. We don't care. We just want at least one review! Your review doesn't even have to say anything significant, please, just show some sign that someone read this. Oh, and if you think we should up the rating to PG-13, please tell us. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We only own Agava, Daylon, and Ayva Bradbury. All of the other Harry Potter stuff is property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: My sister and I both wrote this, so if the writing style changes during certain parts of the fic, that's why.  
  
**THE BRADBURY LEGACY  
**  
Chapter 4:  
  
Ayva stifled a yawn as she walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Good morning!" Hermione said brightly looking up from her Arithmancy textbook.  
  
"No morning is a good morning." Ayva responded slowly taking a bite of the toast on her plate, but Hermione had already returned to her book.  
  
"So... Have you decided if you're gonna try out for a chaser position on the Gryffindor team?" Harry asked spooning oatmeal into his mouth.  
  
"No, I'm not so sure I really wanna do quidditch."  
  
Harry looked up at her surprised, "But I thought you love playing!"  
  
"I do. I just don't think I'm good enough to get on the team."  
  
"Yes you are!" Ron said, momentarily pausing from stuffing the food on his own plate into his mouth, "Even when you're just goofing around, you're awesome!"  
  
She blushed slightly at the attention and suddenly became very interested in her scrambled eggs. "I don't know..."  
  
"Come on, Ayva! At least try out! If you don't make it, then, oh well. You'll just have more time to study."  
  
"Yeah, 'cause that's what I _always_ do with my free time." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Try out. Please?"  
  
She sighed, "Fine. I'll do it. Now will you quit with all of this?"  
  
"Yeah! We should ask Madam Hooch if we can practice sometime before the try outs. Don't you think?"  
  
"Sure, whatever." She answered distractedly.  
  
She could feel someone watching her and knew instantly who it was. Raising her eyes, she met Malfoy's gaze, smirking at him slightly before turning back to Harry. "Well, I'll see you in Transfiguration. I've got to go get some stuff out of my room," she said standing up. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek then quickly left, not bothering to look Malfoy's direction. She already knew what his reaction would be, and she smiled softly as she headed up the stairs and to Gryffindor Tower to grab her bag.

* * *

Malfoy stared, dumbstruck, before what had just happened sank in. He knew what she was doing, and he was all to happy to fall for it and kill Pothead.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, Potter." He whispered darkly. "You'll be sorry. You'd better watch your bloody back, 'cause I'll actually _make _it bloody!" Then he ran off after Ayva.  
  
Ron leaned over to Harry, "I think he likes her." He said, shocked himself.  
  
"Well, duh!" A rude voice behind them sneered. They spun around and saw Daylon standing behind them. "They _are _engaged. Arranged by our own parents of course." Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and almost every other Gryffindor all stared at him, too shocked to speak. He leaned closer to Harry, whispering in his ear, "You stay away from my sister. If you lay one hand on her, you won't be The-Boy-Who-Lived anymore." Then he turned around and stalked back to the Slytherin table.  
  
Agava, who had heard the whole thing, walked up to them, "You know," she said sweetly, her hair brown and eyes green, "lips aren't hands." Suddenly, her hair turned black and her eyes turned icy blue. "I can't believe I actually came and _talked _to you!" She cried before fleeing.  
  
"She's a nut job, that one." Ron stated, "But she _does _have a point." Harry nodded his agreement.

* * *

Ayva heard footsteps running after her as she hurried up the marble stairs and turned her head slightly to see Malfoy.  
  
"Ayva! Wait up!" He yelled running faster.  
  
She sighed, but kept going. She wasn't about to stop, like she knew he wanted her to do.  
  
He caught up to her when she was halfway up the staircase leading to the fourth floor and grabbed her arm, turning her to face him.  
  
"I know what your doing, Ayva." He said softly.  
  
She smiled at him, "Really? What's that?"  
  
"You're trying to make me jealous with all of this crazy Potter crap."  
  
She was just about to respond when there was a shudder beneath them and the staircase they were standing on began to move slowly to a new position.  
  
Ayva lost her balance and fell against Malfoy, who instinctively wrapped his arms around her. When the staircase stopped moving she looked up at him and said what she was about to tell him when the stairs shifted, "And it's working, isn't it?"  
  
"Maybe." He said pulling her closer, his steely gray-blue eyes gazing into her icy blue ones.  
  
Slowly, he reached up and pushed her long, black hair out of her face then gently lifted up her chin and leaned down toward her. She closed her eyes and reached up to meet his lips with hers, and he kissed he softly. He moved his hand to the back of her head, moving her closer, but she pulled back suddenly, gently pushing him away.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"We should go." She said smiling at him, "I mean, before the stairs move again."  
  
He just stared at he face intently for a few seconds before turning and heading back down the stairs ash she kept going up to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We only own Agava, Daylon, and Ayva Bradbury. All of the other Harry Potter stuff is property of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: My sister and I both wrote this, so if the writing style changes during certain parts of the fic, that's why.

**HBP SPOILER ALERT **If you haven't read the Half Blood Prince yet, I have to warn you that there are spoilers in this fic, and they start in this chapter.**  
**

**The Bradbury Legacy**

Chapter 5:

"Wow!" Ayva said excitedly as she, Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked back to Gryffindor Tower, "I can't believe I made it! I mean, me! One of Gryffindor's new chasers!"

"Well, you deserved it! You were the best at dodging bludgers," Harry said.

"Um… thanks. But Ginny did way better than I did." She replied turning to Ginny. "I can tell who's going to be making most of the goals."

Ginny smiled her thanks as they came to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who by now had changed out of the toga of three years ago and was in her original clothing.

"Garfunkle." Harry said. The portrait swung open and the four walked inside.

* * *

Later that night Daylon and Malfoy entered the Room of Requirements, where Ayva already sat waiting for them. 

"It's about time you two showed up. Your ten minutes late."

"Well we had to make sure you got here before us since Crabbe and Goyle are keeping watch." Daylon said.

"Okay," she responded drawing out the two syllables, "Is anyone going to tell me why, exactly, they're keeping watch?"

"Because," Draco answered walking to where an old, beaten cabinet stood, "I have to fix this and we don't want anyone seeing."

Ayva looked at him like he was crazy, "_Your_ fixingsomething? Why are you fixing it?"

"Because in order to complete my mission I need to do this."

"Ohhhh, I get it. So, he wants you to fix a cabinet. That makes lots of sense." She said sarcastically.

"Don't be stupid Ayva, this isn't just any cabinet. And this is just one step to completing the mission." Daylon told her.

"So, what are the rest of the steps? Fixing a stool and mending a rug?"

"No. What use would the Dark Lord have of a stupid stool and rug? Draco's mission is the key to winning the war."

"Is anyone going to tell me what this mysterious 'key' mission with all of these 'steps'is all about?"

"Draco has to ---" Daylon started.

"Not tell you." Malfoy interrupted. "Now, what do you have for me on Potter?"

Ayva contemplated pursuing the subject of his mission further, but could tell he was already in a bad mood and just left it alone. For now.

"He's taking private lessons from Dumbledore on the Dark Lord's background." She answered suddenly seeming bored and examining her fingernails.

"How does that work? Only the Dark Lord knows what's happened in his past." Daylon said.

"They're using a penseive and various people's memories. To tell you the truth it's quite boring to listen to him talk about all of this."

"So is that all you have?" Malfoy asked still working.

"Yeah. Not much has happened."

"I'll send Crabbe and Goyle to get food so you can go without them seeing you." Malfoy said walking to the door.

They watched him open it and say something, then, closing the door, he returned. "You should stand outside the door now." He told Daylon.

"Whatever." Daylon said as he turned and exited the room.

"So was sending Daylon out for your protection or because your two buffoons are too stupid to find where the invisible door is?" Ayva asked

"Goodbye." He said ignoring her question and returning to his work.

She opened her mouth to say something back, but instead just walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We only own Agava, Daylon, and Ayva Bradbury. All of the other Harry Potter stuff is property of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: My sister and I both wrote this, so if the writing style changes during certain parts of the fic, that's why.

**HBP SPOILER ALERT **If you haven't read the Half Blood Prince yet, I have to warn you that there are spoilers in this fic.**  
**

**The Bradbury Legacy**

Chapter 6:

"Finally, Hogsmeade!" Daylon exclaimed. "I've been in major need of more dungbombs for quite some time now." Ayva rolled her eyes at her brother's habit of setting off dungbombs, or stink pellets, or anything else that might cause a disturbance, and blaming it on Gryffindors. It was funny the first couple of times, but soon just became boring. Malfoy just grunted.

"What? You always loved doing damage to Gryffindor before." Ayva stated, looking at him, puzzled. He just shrugged.

"I'm not going to Hogsmeade." He stated. Daylon's brow furrowed.

"What are you talking about? We've been planning exactly what to do on this trip since last trip, and now you're not coming? What else are you gonna do?" He exclaimed annoyed.

"None of your business!" Malfoy spat. "And you'd do well not to try to find out. It's classified." He gave Daylon one last annoyed look, then stalked off.

**(A/N: The italics show Daylon and Ayva communicating through the mental bond they share as twins, unless otherwise noted. For example, if it says they're thinking after the italics then they're thinking)**

_What's up with him?_ Daylon asked his twin through their mental bond. _Has he been behaving oddly around you at all?_

_No, not at all. _Ayva responded confused. _Not that I'm around him very much._

_You're still going, though. Right?_

_Umm… With Harry and them._

_You better not mention that to Draco, he'll be pissed._

_Don't worry, I'm not stupid. But I hate how he gets mad about that stuff. It would blow my cover if I went with you. They think I hate you along with the rest of our family._ And with that she walked away to meet Harry, Hermione, and Ron so they could go to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Once in Hogsmeade, Daylon immediately spent all but one galleon, enough to buy a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, on dungbombs, as well as pocketed a few while no one was looking. He then went to the Three Broomsticks to buy his butterbeer and stare at the, uh, sights.(coughMadamRosmertacough)

He was quite enjoying himself, until the door opened, letting in much cold wind as well as a commotion.

"He was nicking Sirius's stuff!" He heard Harry yell. He spun around and saw Hermione whisper something to him. Harry sat down, fuming.

_What the Hell was all that? _He asked Ayva.

_Oh, some guy, Mundungus or whatever, was stealing his godfather's stuff to peddle off, and now Harry's all pissed. It's really quite entertaining actually. _Harry was whispering now, but Daylon couldn't here what he was saying.

_What's he saying? _He demanded. He heard her mentally sigh before she began relating the conversation to him.

"_Can't the Order control Mundungus? Can't they at least stop him stealing everything that's not fixed down when he's at headquarters?" Wow, he's not happy! Now Hermione's making sure no one's listening. "Harry, I'd be annoyed too, I know it's your things he's stealing ---" Oh! Harry's choking._

_Maybe he'll die! _Daylon thought excitedly.

_No such luck, he's alive and talking. "Yeah, it's my stuff! No wonder he wasn't pleased to see me! Well, I'm going to tell Dumbledore what's going on, he's the only one who scares Mundungus." Now Hermione's talking. "Good idea. Ron, what are you staring at?" Awww… looks like he has a crush on Madam Rosmerta too! Well, that's the end of anything you'll care about. I'll tell you if anything else interesting happens._

_You'd better. _Daylon saw her roll her eyes, then they both returned to their own devices. He finished his drink and, after one more glance towards Madam Rosmerta, he left.

Trudging up the road to Hogwarts, he noticed an argument between Katie Bell and some stupid friend of hers. Always one to enjoy others problems, he stopped to watch.

"It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!" Katie was saying. Leanne then tried to grab the package in Katie's hand, but Katie tugged it back, causing the package to fall to the ground.

Katie rose in the air, her arms outstretched. Her hair was whipped around by the fierce wind, her eyes closed and her face empty of any expression. Then, six feet in the air, she began screaming. This caused Leanne to scream also, and she grabbed her ankles, attempting to pull her back to the ground. Daylon laughed.

_Daylon! Something's happened to Katie! She's been cursed or something and… are you laughing?_ She asked incredulously, causing Daylon to laugh harder.

_Yes. I have an up close and personal view of all the action. And hey, look, there you are! _He lifted a hand in greeting to his sister, now doubled over from laughing so hard.

**

* * *

**

Ayva rolled her eyes as she watched her brother fall over in the snow, his whole body shuddering with laughter.

"What is your brother doing!" Hermione cried in disbelief.

"It looks like he's…" Ron began, peering into the distance. "Bloody hell, he's laughing!"

Instantly, a look of pure rage crossed Hermione's face as words came spewing out of her mouth, "Why that insolent, brutish, imbecilic, thickheaded, dead between the ears, shallow, mentally deficient, incompetent---"

"We should help Leanne!" Harry shouted interrupting Hermione and running over to help pull Katie down.

The others followed and as soon as they grabbed her legs, she fell on top of them. Harry and Ron were able to catch her, but were forced to lower her to the ground when she continued writhing.

"Stay there!" Harry shouted above the wind as he ran for help, returning moments later with the giant, bear-like form of Hagrid close behind.

Ayva snickered mentally at the sight of the enormous man running after Harry and noticed Daylon must have been looking at this new appearance in the same way, as he fell back to the ground, where he had managed to get up just seconds before, holding his stomach.

Upon reaching Katie's thrashing, screaming form, Hagrid told everyone to get back then, after studying her for a second, scooped her up and ran off toward the castle causing Daylon to, once again, fall to the ground as he was getting up.

Ayva turned back to see Hermione talking to the wailing friend. "It was when the package tore," Leanne sobbed as she pointed.

The brown-paper package Katie was carrying was now on the ground and revealed a greenish glitter. Ron bent down, reaching out to the package, but Harry pulled him back telling him not to touch it.

Ayva moved closer, and saw the opal necklace, her eyes lighting with recognition as Harry began talking.

Ayva finally tore her eyes away to look up at Daylon who was now watching them curiously, no longer seeing anything funny as no one was being hurt and no half-giants were running.

_Daylon, it's the cursed opal necklace from Borgin and Burkes. How did Katie get it?_

Daylon smirked, _I don't know, but she definitely didn't buy it. She's too much of a Gryffindor to be in Knockturn alley, let alone Borgin and Burkes._

_Well, you're right about her not buying it at least. Leanne just said Katie got it in the bathroom at the Three Broomsticks. I guess it was a surprise for somebody at Hogwarts._

_Not a surprise I'd like to get._

_She wouldn't say who she got it from. _Ayva mentally laughed, _Oh, now she figures out Katie was under the Imperius Curse._

Daylon shook his head, _Muggle-lovers are so stupid. They don't even notice when their best friend is under an Imperius. I guess she should have paid more attention to the Minstry's pamphlets._

Ayva silently agreed with him, glad they didn't have to worry about such things,as the small group began walking up to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We only own Agava, Daylon, and Ayva Bradbury. All of the other Harry Potter stuff is property of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: My sister and I both wrote this, so if the writing style changes during certain parts of the fic, that's why.

**HBP SPOILER ALERT **If you haven't read the Half Blood Prince yet, I have to warn you that there are spoilers in this fic.**  
**

****

**The Bradbury Legacy**

Chapter 7:

Ayva stifled a yawn as she opened the wooden door leading into the Room of Requirements for yet another late-night meeting with Malfoy. _'Hopefully Draco will be in a better mood this time.' _She though as she looked around. The room was much like the Gryffindor common room in how there was a fireplace, a comfortable couch, and two chairs. Of course, there was less furniture than in the common room as only she, Malfoy, and sometimes Daylon were involved in the meetings. The only major difference was the color scheme of the room. Instead of the reds and gold of Gryffindor, the room was the green and silver of Slytherin.

Spotting Malfoy's blonde hair and tall frame, she walked over and sat down on the opposite side of the couch from him, curling her legs underneath the rest of her body and leaning back against the plush pillows in the corner. She watched Malfoy silently, waiting for him to speak first, as he gazed into the red flames in the fireplace.

A short time later he pulled his steely gray eyes away from the fire and turned them on Ayva, studying her silently. Ayva offered him a small, uncertain smile, wishing he would just say something. This silent, almost contemplative Malfoy was new to her. Sure he had had his moments while they were growing up that he had been uncharacteristically quiet, but never like this. None of those times had ever left her wondering if something was wrong and worrying about him. This feeling was completely foreign to her. The only time she could remember ever being worried about someone was when she was a little girl and her father would leave with Lucius Malfoy. The man had always frightened her, and she hated when her father went somewhere with him. Now she guessed the reason was because deep down, she had always sensed that they were doing something that was dangerous.

"What's Pothead up to now?" He asked, interrupting Ayva's train of thought and bringing her back to the present time.

"Well, first of all, he's convinced you were the cause of the incident with Katie Bell even though McGonogall informed him that you were here serving a detention for her. So tell me, were you behind that?" She asked curiously.

"No." He sneered.

She looked at him skeptically before going on, "Anyway, I'd be extra careful, especially when he's around. He's determined to prove you're up to something."

"What else is new? Potter's always convinced I'm behind everything that goes on at Hogwarts. When is he just going to give up?"

Ayva shrugged. "So have you noticed how Harry's suddenly doing wonderfully in Potions?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Well it's not really him," she informed him, tucking her long, raven-colored hair behind her ear. "He's been following notes written into his book. Apparently this 'Half Blood Prince' was good in Potions. Actually that book has brought a lot of enjoyment in to my life here. Hermione's totally mad that he's cheating in Potions since he's doing better than her now. She keeps telling him the Prince is no good and that he should quit using the book, which of course, he refuses to do."

"Potter would never give up something that glorifies him." He said before turning back to the flames, obviously deep in thought.

She just waited, sure he was forming some kind of plan. In due time he turned back to her smirking.

"So we take the book away from him," He said.

"Okay, but how?"

"Couldn't you get it while he's sleeping and replace it with another one?"

"I guess I could try." She responded reluctantly.

"Good." He said sitting back satisfied.

She waited a moment before cautiously moving on. "I get that you don't want to tell me what your mission is, but will you at least tell me why you don't want me to know?"

He looked at her, searching her icy blue eyes before answering. "For your safety. I don't want to be worrying about you, and I sure as hell don't want you worrying about me."

"Great! Now I'll be worrying anyway since you said that." She said before realizing something and sitting up straighter, "And did you just say you would worry about me?"

Avoiding her eyes he mumbled a small "yes."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked moving so she was right next to him, "I didn't quite catch that."

His eyes flashed her a warning and she smiled triumphantly, "That's what I thought. But why, might I ask, would _you_ be worried about _me_?"

Instead of replying, he just looked into the depths of her eyes as she did the same. Slowly he reached a hand up, putting it on the back of her head and drawing her closer to him, lowering his head to hers.

Ayva gazed into his eyes until their lips met and her eyes closed as her hands moved up resting on his shoulders, while his other hand moved to her back and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss.

Slowly he pulled back, smirking. "There's no moving staircases her for you to use as an excuse to leave," he told her quietly.

"Now I don't need an excuse. This time I don't want to leave." She whispered back before pushing his robes off of his shoulders.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She smiled, "Positive."

Coming as close to smiling as a Malfoy could, he leaned forward and re-captured her lips with his.

* * *

"What happened to you last night? You never came back from the meeting." Daylon stated, as Malfoy sat down for breakfast in the Great Hall.

Ignoring him, Malfoy just reached for the scrambled eggs with cheese, sausage, and hashbrowns.

Daylon glanced at the door, and watched as Ayva, looking tired, entered and headed to the Gryffindor table. _'That's weird.'_ He thought, _'Draco and Ayva were both late to breakfast this morning. Wait a minute!'_ Putting everything together he looked wide-eyed at Malfoy. "You didn't!"

Malfoy just smirked, glancing at Ayva as she took a seat between Ron and Hermione.

"Awwww, man. That's my sister!" Daylon complained, attempting to play the role of a protective brother.

"And my fiancee." Malfoy pointed out, speaking for the first time before returning to his food.

Suddenly losing his appetite, Daylon pushed his plate away from him and sat back waiting for Malfoy to finish.


End file.
